Forum:2005-04-02. I GOT IT!!!!!!, by Mokichan 8000
Mokichan_8000, 02/04/2005 11:57 PM :EUREKA!! I THINK I FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT!!!!!!! :Oh yes...it's all so clear to me now. I've been rackin' my brain over this for a while now, but THIS...this is how TJM would tie in with The Journal. It's so simple it's insane: :MR. SMITH IS EDUARDO!!!!! :Okay, just hear me out for a little bit. Remember when I made that theory that Stella and Miles were taken in by the Green Eyes after their plane crash? Well okay, scratch the part where Eduardo betrays them and all that crap...suppose that he was taken care of by the Green Eyes, too, but, knowing that they could never leave once they laid eyes on them, Stella and Miles had Eduardo BLINDFOLDED so that he could go back to Hillwood.Why? So he could spy on Arnold! Stella and Miles can never return to Hillwood, so they make Eduardo in charge of monitoring Arnold's life as he grows up. Obviously, he can't be seen by Grandma and Grandpa, so he takes on a secret alias so as not to arouse suspicion. That alias - MR. SMITH! Periodically, Mr. Smith would leave to send information back to Stella and Miles (blindfolded, of course) and then he would return to continue his task. :So what's with the Door 16 ep? Well, my theory is that Eduardo grew to love the boarders and Arnold as his own family, so he had a special portrait made so that he could remember him always. At this point, Eduardo became careless, and the other boarders became suspicious of him as a spy (which, in this case, they'd actually be RIGHT), so they try to expose Mr. Smith once and for all. Eduardo, knowing that he can no longer stay, abruptly leaves Hillwood and decides not to come back until things have cooled down. :By then, 4 seasons have already gone by, as well as the movie and "The Journal". Eduardo would return and tell Arnold the truth about Stella and Miles, thus getting everything set up for the second film! :DAMN I'M GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : imgood.rm.m3u ---- Demile_Pythia_Ashford, 03/04/2005 3:26 PM :Well damn... scrap my fanfic idea. Is it just me or do many HA! fanfic writers and fans seem to share a sort of mind bond? I have been editing the rough draft of a fic where it is revealed that Eduardo was Mr. Smith (sure the backstory behind HOW he was Mr. Smith was much different, but damn, you are good.) Oddly enough I had come up with the idea (it wasn't much of a thoery, just a fic idea) when I was watching my recorded episodes about two months back... They were out of order and the Smith episode had come on right after the journal. I was sitting at my computer while watching these eps and I ran google search for something completely unrelated to HA! and in one of my results I saw the name "Eduardo Smith" and I was like "wow, wouldn't that be a trip!?....Wait a minute!!!!! BRILLIANT!!!!" and so I ended up using the overly used Smith alias for our dear Eduardo... I was actually even working on this fic as I came to your post... damn that's freaky... but awesome. But I guess I should probably trash the fic now. -Demile ---- Cool, 03/04/2005 4:11 PM :damn - this sounds like a good subject, but I can't really reply to anything right now! URGH! ---- Manolo, 04/04/2005 1:51 AM :I have read both of your theories, and I have to agree: both of you are good! :Craig has said that Mr. Smith has abandoned the Sunset Arms, but how can he be sure? While Mr. Smith pays, he can be in his room, checking Arnold and everything. :And that could answer other question: Why Eduardo never come back to Hillwood to talk with Phil and Gertie? Why only Miles and Stella could help the misterious Green Eyed People? :But I think that if you have any idea for a fanfic, please I beg you to implement it, I'll love to read anything related with the Jungle Movie, or The Jungle Fanfic, or something... ---- Cool, 12/04/2005 11:54 AM :Okay - I have read this post on all counts, and must agree that damn - you are in fact good. It's a great fan-thoery and I hope Craig is reading this post and getting ideas! :To Demile - are you still working on that fic? I'd like to check it out once you get it posted. :Stephen :there - i think that covers all recent and current posts ---- Soontoshine13, 16/04/2005 10:36 AM :you know I've thought of something like that(in reply to the frist post)